Beyond Light and Darkness
by Aasura-chan
Summary: A girl and her navi. They looks ordinary but they are more than they ever thought... I'm not really good at summaries... 3rd chapter is up. LanXMayl, MegaXRoll, ChaudXOC, ProtomanXOC Rating T for following chapters. Please rewiew after read! :3
1. The day I met you

**_Discliamer:_ **I do not own any of Megaman characters, they belongs to Capcom. I have just Rumiko, Angie and the others in the following chapters who are desinged by me.

**_Author's note:_** So the time has finally come, I've uploaded my first story. This is my first in every way 'cause this is my first Megaman fanfic and a first story in English at all. But I got some help from one of my friends -BonBon- so I hope it'll be good:) I've stirred the storyline a bit so the characters are older but they uses the first anime season's technology. I hope you'll like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 1 -_The day I met you_**

It was 6:00 p.m., and the rain was pouring non-stop. The only sound that broke the monotone pattering of raindrops against roofs, windows, asphalt etcetera was the cacophony of a passing car's motor.

"A person in their right mind wouldn't go out in this weather! I'm freezing to death!"

"There you go! I told you to bring an umbrella with you! But no, you're like: 'noooooooo, of course it's not gonna rain…'"

"Thanks Angie! My day was terrible so far even without you and now you're just making it worse! Really nice, I should say! Otherwise, it's totally easy for _you_ to talk, you're in the PET, safe from ra – achoo!"

"From rain, you mean?" asked the voice called Angie, superciliously.

"Ha – ha, very funny!" the operator of Angie commented sarcastically.

She was nearing telling off her navi ruthlessly, but the fact that the small argument between them was merely due to the tiring day behind them stopped her.

For a short while, both navi and operator remained quiet. The girl was a teenager, about seventeen years of age, with long, silky, raven black hair, wich she wore in a tight ponytail. She was wearing a light blue sweater, jeans and black trainees. Her otherwise exuberant hair now was matted and stuck to her soaked clothes.

"Listen, Rumi, you're really gonna catch a cold like this..." Angie spoke up suddenly.

"I know." agreed Rumi, in the same anxious tone Angie spoke previously. "But what can I do?"

"For a start that arcade will do good. Go stand under it!"

"How do you see such things? Which arcade, anyway?" Rumi asked disbelievingly, rapidly drawing her PET from her belt-scrip.

"The PET holder isn't as in the advertisements," Angie winked. The navi was wearing a red, yellow and orange armor, with matching red helmet and gloves and boots. Her green hair was combed into two noticeable plaits, and under her helmet, her fringe rebelliously peeped out.

"Do you know that X-ray compared to you is nothing? But thanks, anyway!"

For like an hour and a half were they sitting under that alcove, speechless, but the rain just kept pouring and pouring, as if to prevent Rumi from returning home. It actually turned into a smaller ice storm as time slowly passed.

"This is our luck..." sighed Rumi, visibly annoyed.

Just when the storm was about to get serious, the creaking of a door opening was heard. Her head immediately shot in the voice's direction, to find a boy, about her age, approximately a head taller then her, towering above her. From his icy, blue eyes nothing could be read out.

"H… hi…" she stammered nervously. She was both afraid of the outcome and stunned by his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked frigidly, without any sort of salutation.

"I was caught by the rain and this was the first dry place I found. But if I am bothering, just tell me and I will go away. The rain seems to be stopping, anyway… ACHOO! Oops, sorry, I think I caught a cold…"

"Come in, or they'll blame me for your little cold."

"Wait… what?" she asked, surprised.

"Come on in, before I change my mind!" he said impatiently.

Rumi nodded and entered the building.

* * *

"This is awesome! For both size and looks!" she cried in astonishment as she looked around. 

"I sent an e-mail to your mom and dad."

"Thanks, Ang!"

"Who are these, Chaud?" a deep, male voice questioned.

"No worries, Protoman, just two harmless titchies from around the corner." the boy named Chaud replied.

'_Just two harmless titchies from around the corner?! Just wait and see!'_ Rumi thought angrily, hoping for a chance to show how she and her navi were everything _but _harmless.

"Oh, sorry, I even forgot to introduce myself." said Rumi, smiling good-naturedly. "I am Rumiko Arakashi. And my navi's Angie."  
"Hi!" Angie said, smiling, waving from the PET.

"The name's Chaud Blaze, and he's Protoman." he introduced himself and his navi, offering a handshake, but from his look it was evident he was just being formal. He probably was brought up that way.

"Wait – _that_ Chaud Blaze?" she asked, her eyes gleaming. "Blaze Quest Games… you mean…?"

"I don't mean anything and it's no big deal anyway." said Chaud, shrugging. He was still talking to Rumi emotionlessly, but inside he felt an awkward lump forming in his stomach. Before he could act furthermore, Rumi's PET clinked, indicating someone was calling her.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, it will be only a few minutes, I swear!" she smiled friendlily.

"It's no matter." he said and took a few steps away before he was asked to, so he wouldn't overhear her conversation.

"Hey, Maylu! Yes, sorry, I can't go! Yes, of course I've got right in the middle of it, as always… I'll tell you everything later, OK? Fine, I can send Angie in to the Battle Field! Oh, yeah, and tell Lan _I'm_ _especially sorry I can't participate... _Bye, and have lots of fun!" she pressed a button and looked at the boy. "May I use one of the connectors?"

"Yes, of course…"

"Thanks!" she said and hurried to the nearest outlet and plugged her PET into the socket.

Her navi, accompanied by a "bye!" disappeared as a yellow beam of light from the PET's monitor, to the battle field Rumi's friends' navis were about to have a series of Net Battles lasting till midnight. She unplugged the PET, followed by a long, deep sigh. An embarrassing silence followed, which Chaud broke, finally.

"Come, I'll give you some dry clothes."

Rumi looked at herself, and saw that not only was she soaked but wherever she went previously now was very-very wet. He started to walk up the stairs, and beckoned her to follow. Rumi noticed the stairs went two ways after a short while of walking; Chaud went to the right and Rumi went after him. They arrived in a hallway painted light brown, which's floor was covered by a long, seemingly endless (like the hallway) dark brown carpet. Finally Chaud opened the door of a room and both walked in. Even if Rumi had seen this room in a dream she would have know it belonged to a boy; it wasn't exactly messy, but wasn't as tidy as an average girl's, either.

"Take these on, I'll wait for you outside." he said curtly, handing her a black tee shirt and old, grey jogging pants. Both looked as if he had outgrown those ages ago. Before he dismissed the room, she called after her:

"Chaud!"

"Yes?" he turned back.

"Just… thanks!" she said finally.

Chaud looked away and nodded, then dismissed the room.

'_I'll take that as a thank you!' _she thought.

* * *

A few seconds passed and Rumiko was done dressing. She pressed the door handle down and stepped out in the hallway, where she found no sign of Chaud. She, assuming he went somewhere and didn't return yet, went in the direction they came. 

"Behind you."

For a second that seemed like ages to Rumi, her heartbeat stopped. _'Ooohh… you would go into that certain place! I've almost jumped out of my skin!'_

"Next time consider the spiritual health of the one you want to scare to death, OK?" she asked, harassed, turning on her heels to face him.

Chaud was leaning against the light brown wall, and with his eyes closed the complacent smile just became even more irritating to Rumi.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Why do I have the feeling you're just joking about that?" she asked, wagging her head disbelievingly.

He was ready with an answer, but Rumi's green eyes had his throat go sore when he was about to say it.

"It's... it's good I didn't trash these clothes…" he stammered. He attempted not to show he was nervous, but had a feeling it did not really work out. His old clothes fit her perfectly.

"Ugh... yeah, the pants were a little short so I folded them so it had look like it was like that on purpose… no problem, I hope?"

"No… no problem..." he replied.

"And... where can I put my wet clothes?" she asked, pointing to the floor where she had left them.

"Just leave it there, the staff will take care of it." Chaud said, waving the matter down with his hand. "Do you want... anything to drink, or eat, or… ?"

"Well, I'd fancy some cocoa if that's no problem."

"OK." Chaud nodded.

* * *

A few moments later the couple of them were sitting in the Blazes's dining room, facing each other, waiting for Rumi's cocoa to be served. 

"So you know Lan." said Chaud, looking at the pillow beside him. The sun was now shining through the enormous window beside them.

"Yeah… and I kind of now you too. Lan told few things about you before..." she winked.

"Uh-hum." he nodded. "And where would have you two gone?"

"Not the two us, Maylu was coming too." said Rumiko. "They need a little time alone, anyway. I guess Angie found a reason too to leave… but being as booby as Lan is, he probably didn't realize the_ true_ reason why she wanted to leave… But that's between just me and you, OK?"

"My lips are sealed," he said, "zipping" his mouth, with a barely visible smile.

"All right!" she exclaimed happily.

'_Finally! It's improving! He's less like a lemon now when I talk to him_.' she thought.

"Your drink, missy." said one of the waitresses, holding Rumi's cocoa on a silver plate.

"Wait... what, where?" she exclaimed, returning to reality from her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry! And thank you very much." She said, taking the mug of cocoa from her. Then she heard a strange noise from her right.

"Hey, don't laugh at the smaller!" she said, on the verge of laughing herself. "I'm not used to being called 'missy'..."

The sweet moment was interrupted by Protoman.

"Chaud, your father wants to see you." the navi said.

"Right now?" Chaud asked, crestfallen.

"He says it's urgent. He's waiting for you in his office." Protoman went on.

"All right." Chaud sighed. Rumiko looked at him sympathetically. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Protoman merely nodded and disappeared from the PET's screen.

"Here! You can drink it. It's good for bad mood and I haven't drunk into it yet." offered Rumiko, meaning her mug of cocoa.

"It's all right. If you wish you can stay here, but I reckon my room's much more comfy." he said.

Rumi nodded and watched as he walked away.

'_Poor him! Now I understand why he's so sour like a lemon all the time. I would hate it too if my parents' would order me around random times a day and wouldn't endure if I didn't go there __immediately__ because it's __urgent_

* * *

"Hello!" Rumi called cheerily when Chaud entered the room. Rumi was occupying his bed. 

"Hey..." he said tiredly and threw himself on his bed, too.

"What's up? You look pretty bad…"

"I'm just tired…"

"No wonder, your dad kept you at the lecture for like two hours… what have you done that made him so mad?"

"Mad? Lecture?! What are you talkin' about?"

"Well didn't your dad just tell you off because you was up to no good?" she inquired.

"'Course not. We had to discuss something about the Blaze Quest Games' running. He needed my help as an alternate officer." Chaud replied.

Rumi blinked twice. She needed time to swallow the information.

"You mean, as a seventeen-year-old…"

"I'm eighteen. And didn't Lan blabber about this to you too?" he said curtly.

"He told me, you told me, but I thought it was just a big bluff… Chaud, this can't go on like this! You're ruining your life, you know!" Rumiko cried pleadingly.

"It's none of _your _business, anyway!"

"Listen up! As an _eighteen_-year-old like yourself you should run from party to party! And your dad shouldn't boss you around like... For God's sake you're his _son_!" she added as she saw Chaud's expression.

"Leave my dad out of this!"

"But... OK. It's _really_ none of my business." she said resignedly.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours to both of them, the boy broke the silence.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." he said apologetically.

"I should be the one apologizing, I went too far…"

"I was six when my mother died. I remember every moment of the ceremony as if it had just happened an hour ago. My dad escaped into work and business, as if that had help on anything!" he frowned. "That was the easiest way out, escaping into something…" he sighed then proceeded only. "I had not told this to anyone before, not even to Protoman." He was staring into nothingness just as if he was musing out loudly about some matter.

Rumi leaned closer and put her arms around his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry!" she whispered. "I meddled with stuff that was totally none of my concern…"

"But you didn't mean it for bad..." he replied softly. "Just do me one favor."

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to get a better view of his face, so maybe she could read out emotions from his expression.

"I never told you this!"

Rumi smiled and "zipped" her mouth. "My lips are sealed! But, umm, could I ask you something too?"

"Yes?"

The reply was a pillow straight in his face.

"Next time, watch out!" she said.

Chaud was astonished, but was attempting to suppress laughter at the same time. No matter how hard he tried, laughter burst out of him like a rocket.

"You know, you should see yourself…" Rumi giggled, not paying attention to where his hands went and the effect was a pillow in her face as well!

"So, let's decide who should watch out more, shall we?" he said, sounding like a gallant gentleman – which he most certainly wasn't, Rumi decided.

"Pay-back time!" she cried.

"Really? I thought it was five o'..." a pillow in his mouth muffled the rest of his words.

Pillows flew everywhere, and and the Blaze residency was noisy with a laugh not heard for a long time.

* * *

The following morning Chaud woke up first. He attempted to get up but something pulled him back. He turned to see what it was: Rumi's head lying on his shoulder. He felt the same he did last time when Rumi attempted to comfort him; he wished this moment would last forever. But, as last time, soon the moment ended. 

The girl woke up, her green eyes shining tiredly.

"Hello…" she greeted him dreamily.

"Hello to you too."

"What is the time?"

"Half past six." he answered, glancing at the clock on the wall in front of him.

"It's _so_ early." she announced grumpily.

"I didn't wake you up." Chaud said defensively.

"I know… but it's _still_ early." she said. Then suddenly turned bright red as she realized where she lay. "Oh... I'm sorry... excuse me... didn't mean to…" Rumi tried to get up but Chaud pulled her back gently.

"No... don't go! I'm happy you are here..." he said soothingly.

"Chaud…" Rumi said, looking him in the eye.

Chaud caressed her cheeks. Both knew what they wanted. Their lips met, and both relished in the sensation that entirely overtook their five senses. They felt like they needed each other as much as they needed air.

"I love you, Rumi! I know this sounds crazy after only one night…"

"Shush! There's no need to be saving yourself."

"Just… just I'm not sure all this is really happening." he admitted.

"You can be sure of it..." Rumi smiled.

* * *

"You're going already?" 

"I would love to stay, but I have to go home."

"But… you talked to your parents already on the phone, they know you're OK!" Chaud protested.

"'Course, but they believe their eyes more then their ears." she explained.

"Umm… I don't want to interfere, but your parents said to be home at three o' clock. It's around one clock, and in the city there are usually traffic jams at this time."

"Ugh, my dearest desk diary." Rumi said, rolling her eyes. "But she's right… thanks, Ang!"

"Well... how about if I take you home?" Chaud offered.

"It's OK, Chaud, I don't wanna waste your time…" she shook her head.

"Let me rephrase, then." he said, putting his arm around her waist. "Should I _drive_ you home or shall I _take_ you home?"

"I think I'll choose the former one." she giggled.

"That's what I was expecting!"

She started for the main entrance, but Chaud suddenly baffled her the opposite direction. Soon Rumi found herself in an underground garage where countless limousines stood against the tiled wall. The boy started for the car, but did not stop there, but stepped behind it. Rumi, befuddled, followed him, still looking around to get more of the vehicles that indicated prosperity she only heard of before.

"Oh my God! This is beautiful!" she exclaimed uncontrollably, when she saw the fire-red motor Chaud was leaning against.

"It's entirely mine." he said. "It's a year since I got my license."

"Wow, that's really cool." she said apprehensively.

"Here, take this on." he said, handing her a black helmet for safety. She accepted it and put it on.

Both were sitting on the motor already, but for some reason, Chaud was hesitating.

"Rumi…" he said finally.

"Yes?"

"Well… we are observing this banquet one week from now, and I was just wondering if you had like to come..."

"Thanks for the invitation, I accept it!" They both smiled at each other.

She put her arms around his waists, tightly, so there could be no way she could fall off at high speeds.

"May I?" he said.

"Of course!" she nodded.

The door of the garage opened, and the two young persons drove out into the blinding sunlight.

**_End of chapter one_**


	2. The beginning of a friendship

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any characters of the anime or videogame version. They belongs to Capcom except Rumiko, Angie and the other characters designed by me.

**_Author's note: _**Hi there, I've been back with the second chapter:) Thanks for you've been so appreciative especially for Bloxham. I promise this chapter will be the last 'character-description' and from the next the real story going to begin! Ok, I finish the yack-yack and let you reading.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapter 2 - The beginning of a friendship_**

Sunny Saturday morning greeted DenTech city's inhabitants. It has been already passed 11 a.m. and everybody made his daily tasks. But in a house's upstairs room calm silence reigned yet. Lan Hikari ,to exploit the chance was given by the summer, was sacked out cheerful and ,if it would have been up on him, a whole day would have enjoyed this blessed situation. But he didn't count on a factor: with the computer standing on his table and his navi in it, Megaman, who slept deeply likewise, 'cause the net fights, fought with their friends, reached into night previous day.

"Lan! Wake up! We should be there for a long time!" the navi called out when he woke up and noticed the time. The boy grunted simply and turned onto his other side.

"Lan! LAN! WAKE UP! This won't be good… I have to find somethin' out… I got it! This always works! Hey LAN! IT'S LUNCH-TIME!"

"LUNCH? Where?" the boy sat up suddenly. "What's up Megaman?" he asked it seeing his navi's face.

"Maylu and the others…"

"Oh, man! I've overslept!" Lan hopped out from his bed promptly. "It would be late if I would get there now! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I've tried!"

"Ah! Whatever!" he got dressed within record time, loaded Megaman into his PET and hurried along downwards onto the street.

"Lan, wait!" his mother called him. "Where are you going? You haven't had breakfast yet…"

"I'll meet my friends but I was late very much already! I'm gonna eat somethin' on the way then…"

"At least bring this with you!" the woman pressed some cakes into Lan's hand.

"Thanks mum!" with it the boy stormed out on the entrance. Buckled on his roller skate front of the house and run toward.

"Hey Lan! Not is acquaintance the situation?"

"Why? I'm always late from everywhere."

"I know. But…"

"Thanks!"

"Do you remember how we met the girls?"

"Yeah, you thought of it? Of course that I remember!"

* * *

"Man! Higsby will kill us!" 

"Lan if we discussed it yesterday I would have understood it. But…"

"I forgot it exactly for this!"

"Yaaaah…" Megaman snatched at his head. "It was hard!"

"All right may I'm not be so late then…"

"You've already been late 10 minutes!"

"It's OK, Higsby is sympathetic. I'm hopeful about this... We've just arrived. Hello Mr. Higsby!" the boy entered into a little chip-shop.

"Hello Lan!" the man greeted him. "You've arrived in time. Let me introduce somebody to you!" he pointed at a girl with black hair who ,heard the words, stopped the selection of battlechips and turned to the little company.

"Hi Lan! I'm Rumiko. But call me Rumi." the girl gave her hand. "I've already heard much about you!"

"Hi. So you are the person Higsby told about."

"Yeah, that's her." the man continued. "We talked much last week and according to me you hi it off with them…

"But how you've met each other?" Lan asked.

"It's simple: I've came into the shop we started talking and now I'm here."

"But I haven't called you because of this here. How is Megaman?" Higsby turned to the boy. "Did you observe what I've said?"

"Eeeerrr…" the Lan-Megaman twin scratched their head with a nervous smile.

"But I was totally well to yesterday!" the navi added.

"I've counted on this somehow…" the man sighed. "How do you feel yourself now?"

"I'm fine. As if I would be giddy but it's not serious…" Megaman suddenly collapsed onto his knees.

"MEGAMAN! Mr. Higsby! What's happened?" Lan waited for the answers desperately. "Didn't happen anything like this till now!"

"C'mon load up Megaman onto the computer! Rumi, do the same with Angie!"

Both of them nodded. The two navis appeared on the monitor immediately.

"Angie! Come on you know what you have to do!" the girl told her navi. Angie nodded, and kneeled next to Megaman who could only lay right that time.

"Just be calm. You'll be well in no time!" she said.

After it she closed her eyes and took her palms above the navi's body. Light started streaming from his hands which covered Megaman.

"What are you doin'?" Lan asked apprehensively.

"Angie has the ability of she can heal the others that way she hands over from her own energy." Higsby answered.

"But it doesn't causes trouble for her?"

"It is not necessary to be worried, she won't feel it at all." Rumiko answered smiling. "Since she has also regeneratin ability won't be deficiency in her energy level. This isn't a bad thing during the battles…"

"OK, I'm ready." Angie stood up. "He's better than he was before his programming!"

"Er… what's happened?" Megaman weakened from his half-dead state.

"I also could ask it!" Rumiko said. "Mr. Higsby only said that we would have to heal a wounded navi. It's strange a bit to Megaman got into a situation like this…" seriousness emanated from the girl's voice.

"Lan encountered with somebody on the last week." Higsby said.

"_Next Generation_ or like this was the name of the company which was mentioned by the navi whom I fought. He was very strange: first he just attacked but then just defended himself and then escaped." Megaman continued the story.

"And why did you have to fight?"

"The bloke's broke into the hospital's system and he threatened with that the electric network would be ruined if they didn't accomplish their assertions." Lan was the next to speak. "Moreover it wasn' a simple bluff 'cause an hour was passed and (in a section which was graded 'less important' by him) it was done.

"Oh my God! This is terrible! Really… Yes, I remember, it was in the news…"

"And about Megaman," the man spoke again. "they useda strange kind of virus which evolves its effects in direct ratio with the efficiency. Rumiko, Angie: this was the reason whereat you were needed. After all a big quantum of fortune had a share in it."

"But why was it necessary to wait for a full week?" Lan asked.

"Because I needed this time to successfully write the program which used by Angie. She's strong but the virus was stronger so she has had to get some help. And next time if tell you something resolve it!

"I promise! And sorry!"

"So we're leave." Rumi stepped to the computer.

"Thanks for the help!"

"Not at all!"

* * *

"So what do you think?" 

"I dunno…"

"Higsby said that the virus hadn't left any traces in you!"

"OK Lan. But only one round!"

"Yeah, sure… I'll believe it if I see it!" the boy thought. At this time some familiar voice was recognized.

„Angie be listening, I send it! Here it is: Long sword! Battlechip in and… upload!"

"Thanks Rumi, in time as always!"

"Netnavi logged out." a machine sound announced it.

"Yeah! It was beautiful, little girl!" Angie giggled with satisfaction.

"Hi girls!" Lan and Megaman said hello.

"Hello!" Rumi returned the greeting with a smile.

"How d' you feel Megaman?" Angie enquired.

"Thanks, well!" the navi answered cheerful.

"The way of your previous winning was cool! What would you say to a newer challenge?"

"We're in it!"

"Angie, Megaman! Plug in… EXECUTE!"

"Girls have the priority!" Megaman spoke with an accomplice smile.

"As you wish!" Angie swang into attack.

The girl ran up and jumped into the high few steps from Megaman, made a turn and at the moment when she landed sent an energy disk into his opponent's direction. The boy wasn't lazy though, he shot it to pieces with his laser instantly.

"Wide sword! Battlechip uploaded!"

"Just not so ardent!" Rumiko responded. "Mini bomb, Area grab! Battlechps uploaded!"

_'It's done and dusted!'_ Angie thought.

The smoke caused by the bomb and the Area grab chip seemed to a rather good solution. But Angie wasn't enough fast after the teleport, and Megaman's sword caused a serious wound to her. But the girl didn't care about it not by a long way, indeed swung into a counterattack immediately.

"Paralyzing-ray!" she shouted.

At this time she put her palms before her body. Her palms were in front of each other. A shiny energy ball appeared between her hands and after moments a ray, as thick as the arm, broke out from the ball. Megaman could jump away in time but the shooting hit his right arm.

"Damn! I cannot move it!"

"Angie! Are you okay?" Rumiko asked.

"Yeah, I already start getting well. Don't be worried, just send some good chips!"

"I'm on it! It's going: Light sword! Battlechip uploaded!"

_'Her injures totally disappeared… of course, the regeneration! Lan mentioned it! I can just play for time with the smaller attacks then. I have to put her at a disadvantage from which she's not able to snap out herself!'_ Megaman thought.

Both of them fought brave but finally the boy got the victory: to made use of the occasion that Angie didn't pay attention for a moment he threw her off balance and before Angie could make any move he trained his sword to her neck. There was no chance for her. She closed her eyes and broke into a smile.

"You won. Congratulations."

"But you were not bad either!" Megaman helped for Angie to stand up.

"Thanks! Your arm gets better after some minutes. Maybe it will be numb a bit but don't care about it. Just an hour and you'll be perfect!"

"You were good!" Lan said.

"Thank you!"

Both of them logged out and went out to the street.

"Lemme ask somethin'!" Lan spoke. "What was this 'Paralyzing-ray'?

"You know, Angie is able to hand over from her energy…"

The boy nodded.

"This is like than the medicine: helps if you use it in time. Or it can be also a weapon: if there's too much energy, the person gets paralyzed simply."

"Or in this way I can delete…"

"What?!" the two boys were staggered.

"Don't be worried, it wasn't in my plans for the future at all! Not only 'cause I don't do things like this but 'cause I would loose by it. The Paralyzing-ray is used only serious battles and I keep an eye on the energy quantity then."

"And do you have some other kind of basic weapon except this?" Megaman changed the subject.

"Yes. Although you have already seen it."

"And what?" Lan smartened.

"We do not tell it!" Rumi answered him and winked to her navi meaningful. "You'll notice it on the rematch!"

"I can't wait for it!"

"However, as I see, my bus has just arrived. I have to go unfortunately. I am glad that we met!"

"Rumi! You could come to us tomorrow afternoon if you would like! You could meet the others!"

"Eeerrrr… All right! 90, that I'll be there! The residual 10 depends on the fate's will. Thanks for the invitation! Bye!"

* * *

"When will be the girl arrived whom you talked about?" a low, blond haired girl asked. 

"We spoke yesterday evening and I said 5 p.m. so she has 10 minutes left." Lan answered.

The bell began to ring and Rumiko . appeared in Mrs. Hikari's company after some moments.

"I leave you for yourselves!" the woman said smiling and went out of his son's room.

"Hello…" Rum felt her heart is going to jump out her chest immediately, she was very embarrassed and it's showed on her.

"Hi!" Lan said hello cheerful. "Rumi, Angie, they are the others: Maylu, Dex, Tory and Yai. They though Roll, Gutsman, Iceman and Glyde." finished his friends' presentation.

"How old are you?" initiated Maylu.

"17."

"And where you live?" the girl asked again.

"I live in the suburbs of DenTech city but I go to school in the city."

"Wow, so you get up really early!" wondered Dex.

"It is not necessary to be worried, I don't get up much earlier because of that. Otherwise I got already used to it!" the answer sounded.

While the operators got to know the girl, the navis made the acquaintance of the newcomer too. Markedly Angie was better at the contacting than her operator.

"Yeah, I like to fight very much! We got accustomed to much with the pals at home!" the navi answered to Iceman's question.

"And have you attended any competition yet?" Glyde enquired.

"Nope… although we planned it but something has always come up. Perhaps just a big decision would be needed…"

"Though it would be worthy to try!" Megaman told.

"Really?" the girl fell her eyes.

She felt she blushed a little bit. But her cheerfulness was fading when she looked up: Roll, who was so taciturn till, would be irritated pretty much.

_'What's with that girl? She didn't speak any word whole time, and now… Wait a minute! She has would been like this when Mega… Whoo! I've already understand everything! Calm down sweetie, I don't wanna steal your boy!'_ Angie smiled wanly. " D' you like to fight?" she turned to Roll.

"Well… Yes." the girl answered indecisively.

"Roll! Are you okay?" Megaman asked it with a worried face. "Does your head ache or…"

"I'm OK. Everything's all right."

His question may had magic power, because from this time Roll's icicle-style eased gradually and after some minutes the two girls were such as if they would have been known each other in their whole life.

* * *

"This was one of my best gatherings in my life!" Lan said while he tried to get to the agreed place as quick as he can. 

"Yes!" Megaman nodded. "I agree totally!"

"According to you will they be very furious?"

"Eeerrr… I dunno but don't count on anything good!"

"Finally! Here we are."

He opened the restaurant's door and found himself in the crossfire of his friends' accordant disapproval at that moment:

-LAN! YOU WERE LATE AGAIN!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Auth's note:_** So how do you like it? I hope you enjoyed the second part of my story!:)  
Please rewiew! Thx:)


	3. The game has begun!

**_Disclaimer:_** OK girls and boys, you know I don't own anything... TT

**_Author's note: _**Hello, I've been back! :) Sorry for kept you waiting but the school isn't as easy at nowadays as I wish... (Those end-of-year exams are awful! TT) And thanks for all rews you wrote! You really made me happy!! :D  
And as I promised here is the third chapter and the real story has finally begun! I hope you'll enjoy.

_**Chapter 3 -The game has begun! **_

Maylu and Rumi just discussed what happened two days ago or rather Maylu inundated the girl with questions who managed to answer hardly.

"Tell it again! I want to know everything!"

"Let's begin there that I don't know _everything _either! To it I should study rather much yet…"

"Oh my, don't do it with me! You know what to I think of!"

"But I've already told everything…"

"I know, but it's so good to hear about you managed that at least! And I don't hear one like this every day about Chaud! Pillow battle… this is new!"

"Otherwise he wasn't as bad as you've told before…"

"Ok, some situation has improved but he never opened up to nobody _this rate_ yet."

"Yes. The knowledge is knowledge!" Rumi said with pretended complacency by the time both of them broke out in laugh.

"That's true!" Maylu added and went to her computer. "And do you know already what will you wear? Four days and it'll be here…"

"I don't know for sure but I already have plans. Evening-dress wouldn't be necessary… Are you getting an e-mail?" Rumiko looked at her friend.

"Yeah. Yai's sent it."

"What is in it?"

"It says that it would have been good if we could go to her because she wanted to say something important to us."

"Yeah… Oh, I've also got it!" Rumiko took her ringing PET.

"Let's start!"

* * *

Somewhere in Netcity…

The two girls' navis dissected a similar topic than their operators.

"It's a bit strange thence. She's completely turned on… But rather be like this inasmuch as her days are spent in a grotty-mood. She is so cute be like this!"

"Yes, I think… although I do not know what will be like if Maylu falls for _somebody_ totally…"

"Good afternoon my ladies!"

"Hello Glyde!" the girls said hello.

"I would like to ask if you come to Ms. Yai's discussion?"

"What kind of discussion?" Angie asked.

"From which you've received the e-mail." the navi answered.

"Truly!" Roll spoke up while she fussed about on the little screen appearing beside her. "Sorry, we didn't notice it!"

"Perhaps Rumi's letter was already read… of course, we'll go!"

"That's right, I would have liked only ask this. We're going to meet later. Goo bye!"

"Bye!" Angie and Roll said goodbye.

"Whether what Yai may want?" the pink navi guessed at.

"I dunno. But we'll find it out anyway."

* * *

"Is everybody here? Good, I start it then. In brief Ayano tech. organizes a little gathering onto Wednesday where we will present our newest video game development. I thought you could come. And 'cause you are my best friends you may come for free! So what about it?"

"Cool!" Lan called out.

"You can count on me!" Dex approved.

"We also will be there!" Tory said it cheerful and Maylu nodded affirmative.

"Don't be angry but I cannot go…" Rumi fell her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Yai calmed her down.

The girl just started breathing a sigh of relief, that she is exempted the another interrogating, but at this time a question came as a bolt from the blue.

"Where're you gonna going?" Lan asked.

"I have a personal program!" Rumiko answered and she sent a glance to him from which Lan wished if he just could shrink. Into a really small one.

"And what you will present?" Tory changed the topic quickly.

"A new adventure game. It was made with the most modern technique!" Yai explained.

"What's its title?" Dex inquired.

"It will just emerge there."

"But you know it, don't you?" Lan asked keenly.

"Yeah, I know. But till then it's a secret!" winked the girl. "Is not late... Do you want to net-fighting?"

"Of course!" Lan jumped up. "Megaman are you ready?"

"Anytime!"

"This way!" the hostess showed the direction smiling.

* * *

Those four days passed soon and the little company, though less with a person, traveled in Yai's limousine towards the city's most distinguished restaurant.

"Sorry but we won't be alone." complained Yai. "Much money has been offered vainly, the program in the adjacent ballroom was not willing to be canceled."  
_  
'Ballroom? Next to us?! Oh, my God!' _Maylu was in shock for the sake of the recognition.

"And don't you know it accidental who will be our 'neighbours'?" the girl asked it as calm as she could be at that moment.

"I don't know. My father arranged the organization."

'_Poor Rumi! I know it was important for you to keep it secret… But this way, to be charitable, it won't be so easy.'  
_  
They arrived after some minutes and all of the building resounded by the sound of the fairness soon:

"What are you doing here?! It's not enough to somebody pushes his way beside us, I have to share the place with YOU?!"

"I haven't asked that you come here. Otherwise the two rooms are totally separable." Chaud replied in his usual style. "And, I have to go now if _your majesty_ don't mind!" he turned on his heels and entered the left side hall.

"Just go!" Yai shouted after him and dashed into the right side hall.

"There are some things which never will be changed." the others sighed and followed their friend.

Maylu sent a last glance behind her back yet, but fortunately did not find who she was looking for. She remembered Rumi's words well:  
_'I do not want to keep it secret forever! I would like to they know it by me.'  
_  
The meeting was going on properly and the event came soon which the guests were really waiting for: the show of the new game.

"Thank you for you're coming!" a tall, middle-aged man stepped onto the dais. "My name is Mr. Ayano and I would like to present our newest development to you, 'The lost mansion'. Made by the most modern technique; merge in it the logic, the fighting skills and the exciting plot is not left out of consideration! Moreover the battlechip-usage gets into the forefront in this program."

For the latter sentence a general surprise brought the people and their navis under control equally.

"Do not be worried, you will understand everything soon. My little daughter, Yai will present it to you which I meant little while ago… Yai, come up onto the platform! Yai… where are you? I apologise, I haven't the remotest conception, where may has she gone…"

While the Ayano tech.'s boss tried to puzzle his brains to find a solution, Lan's company's brains was racked about whether where could seem the girl.

"Do you noticed it when she went away?" Tory asked.

"I believed it all the time she sits in the first row…" Maylu said being worried.

"I tried to make a connection with Glyde but he doesn't answer!" Roll reported.

"OK guys! I don't know, how you are with it, but I smell a rat!" Dex spoke up.

"Gutsman smells, too! Guts! Guts!" his navi acclaimed.

"We have to find them!" Lan gave out the 'command'.

The others nodded affirmative and all of them stole out from the hall. Yet at the right time, because at the next moment te door's two wings banged behind them, and the electric locks were more massive inasmuch as anybody, despite their will, could be allowed to get out from the halls. Because meanwhile the other ballroom turned  
into one which cannot be permeated.  
_  
'Rumiko!'_ Maylu's heart stopped for a moment.

"What happened? Are you okay?" a familiar sound struck their ear.

"Rumi?!" realized with surprise, ecxept Maylu and Roll, everybody.

"Jesus! _You_ are…?" _'Oh, it's really embarrassing!'  
_  
"Rumi, everything is OK?" a newer familiar figure appeared.

"Chaud?" Lan dropped his teeth but then an evil light flashed in his eye. "So this was that certain personal program…"

"Yes." the girl tried to be confident but her continual reddening face not let hide the obvious fact.

"So what?!" Chaud said it on a sound not enduring a contradiction.

"Nothing." Lan shrugged his shoulder. "It's none of my business. Why I should chip on it?" showed on him, he thought his words seriously. Rumi became a bit calmer.

'_Ok, it was taken easy. But perhaps, its reason only the strange events, I hope that's not… Hey! Something is not correct!'  
_  
"Where is Yai?" Rumiko asked it nervously.

"We don't know." Tory answered. "We have just started to looking for her."

"And her PET doesn't answer at all!" Iceman added it.

"Maybe she simply went to the toilet." Chaud noticed.

"And she turns off her PET because of this?" Megaman argued. "And how do you explain the activation of the locks?"

"He's right..." Rumi nodded, but suddenly fell silent afterwards. "Listen everyone! Do you hear it?"

"What? I hear nothing!" Dex listened.

"Yeah, you've got the point! There's general noise in some measure if they also can somehow manage to make the people calm down. There is not sound-insulation on the doors! The locks are strong like hell, but they allows the sound through!" Angie spoke up.

All of the lamps were went out suddenly and the only light-sources were the PETs, or the electronic billboard above the main entrance, on which instead of the usual welcome-text 'The game has begun!' sentence was possible to read. After a few seconds a new word appeared with its red letters: 'Entrance!' and above one of the smaller doors, not too far from them, a lamp turned on.

"What could it be? Viruses?" Roll asked nervously.

"I don't think so, it's extremely planned compared to it." Lan wondered and walked to the designated door.  
He drew a big breath and opened it carefully. His companions followed him speechless.

* * *

Their way led them on a narrow, dark corridor where small lamps showed the right direction.  
Rumi felt her adrenaline level was slowly rising to the sky. Until that day there was no adventure like this in her daily routine. She was scared. She was frightened.  
_  
'What happened with the people in the closed rooms? What happened with Yai? What happened at all?'  
_  
Tears filled her eyes but she forced herself to stifle. That time she felt something warmth to crawl on her back then this something curled around her waist. She looked up and saw Chaud as he sent an encouraging smile to her. Rumi wiped a falling teardrop and broke into a smile, then hugged her boyfriend and they went this way into the direction of the marked door, which hid a room filled with monitors.  
The room wasn't a big one. An average living-room was equal to its size. There were six monitors in it and a complex, giant screen which was made from more less monitors.

"All of the PCs are under power but there is nobody here! Where could they be?" Maylu looked around.

Light inundated the room as soon as the last word left her mouth and all of the electronics equipments switched on.  
The big screen's monitors now separately showed what happens in the parts of the building: in the two assembly halls a strange, smoke-like something spreaded in the air and the guests were lying unconscious on the floor. In an other room the restaurant's employees were waited for with knotted hands what the fate has in store for them.  
Suddenly they heard some noises under one of the desks.

"Who is there?" Lan stepped nearer.

He didn't get any answer and the noise did not stop either.

"I've asked that who has been there?" the boy was already next to the furniture, when subdued words arrived from there.

"Lan? Is that you?"

"Yai?"

"Yes, it's me." and she managed to climb out after a couple of seconds from her lair. "Rumiko! Are you here?"

"Well… so… Yeah. But are you well?"

"We were worried very much!" Maylu said.

"I am well, but Glyde is at them yet! I disappointed him…"

"C'mon Yai! I am sure, you've done everything you could do!" Tory consoled her.

"And what happened actually?" Dex asked.

"I went out into the forefront to get some fresh air but somebody caught me from behind when I would've started back, and pressed a rag to my face. I only remember that I sit in a dark room then and a sort of game was mentioned by two people and a code. But I didn't realize it yet what they wanted to do. Presumably it was believed I didn't awake yet, they did not pay any attention to me. I managed to escape though. But I recognised only on the way to I forgot my PET at there …"

"Bravo! I couldn't have told the story in other way!" a strange male voice said.

"Who are you?!" Lan looked around nervously.

"Where are you?" Maylu shouted angrily.

"Come and catch me!" the sound was heard again.

It was able to be circumscribed exactly now, from where it came.

"There he is!" Yai pointed at the screens which were showing a uniform picture melding now.

"Sakes, I am fascinated!"

At this time in the vibrant, granular broadcast a silhouette of a hooded, tall figure appeared.

"Coward! Why don't you come here personally?" Chaud also started becoming irritated.

"Belive it kid, it's good for you as long as we meet in this way!"

"And after all what's your aim with this?! What did we harm to you?" Lan shouted.

"You wouldn't understand…" the belittling answer sounded. "But it makes no difference, everything will change anyway soon…"

"What is with the rest of the guests?" Rumi stepped closer to the monitors. "Are they still a… al… alive?" she had to tackle with each single sound. She was tormented by the question since the recording of the safety camera but she didn't dare to think of the worst after all.

"Finally a clever question! The people are feeble! You also started to fight immediately, and only one of you asked about the prisoners' fate! And now… Why have you come to _this_ place?! To gazing such video games! These are unnecessary nonsenses! Spend money for these to stuff the multinational company firms' pockets? While, it could be noticed if everybody live with open eyes a little bit, they could saw what is going on in the real world! Starvation, misery! And this is not a game, but the reality! And I have to do anything against this in every way…"

"You are right…" Rumi said silently.

"What?!" Lan astonished, but the girl eased him.

"But you did not answer my question yet!"

"They are alive. Temporary… the gas, which is breathed in by them, in a modicum is narcotic. But if the dose increases, the chance that they wake up increasingly less. The world finds out then what happened! And _why _happened!"

The stranger broke out in a lunatic laughter and disappeared from the giant monitor.

"Crazy!" Maylu hissed.

"We have to find somethin' out to open the doors!" Lan spoke up.

"In my opinion send me into the system, maybe I could find something." Megaman suggested.

"We are going too!" the others said it in a choir.

After all of them loaded up their navis, they start to look around on the unknown area.

**_Author's note:_**Yes, I'm evil. Finished a chapter like this... XD But I promise I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can! Till that please rewiew! :3


	4. The lost mansion

**_A/N: Hi everyone! I know the new chappy took a bit long but as you could read I had to work in the summer… =.= Thx for every reviews and now I'm here, so be prepared!:)_**

**_So enjoy the continuing story!_**

**_Anything isn't belongs to me (these belongs to Capcom) except my OCs, Rumiko Arakashi and ._**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – The lost mansion**_

It was late and on the night sky not a single celestial body lighted. Deadly silence settled onto the landscape and the soundless barrenness was broken by only of the moaning trees which murmured by the the zephyr. A huge glade rested in the dense forest whereon an old, abandoned building stood.

"It's frightening!" Angie whispered. "And pretty dark!"

"Whether where we may be?" Roll looked around.

"Game… game… we are in the game! Yai! You would have presented the new program, haven't you?" Rumi struck her forehead.

"Yeah. And this is the reason for they need my PET! I remember already now: the starter code is in the game's program."

"So they want to play! Let's play then!" Lan called out but Maylu interrupted:

"Wait. Don't do a foolish thing. Think about they have Glyde yet."

"That's right…" the boy settled down.

"What's wrong Angie?" Iceman looked at the girl worriedly.

"Somebody… there is somebody at the castle!" the navi pointed towards the old building.

"Are you sure?" Megaman turned to it. "I don't see anybody…"

"I don't see it either. Just… I feel that somebody is there!"

"Protoman! Go and look around!" Chaud instructed his navi.

"Roger!" Protoman nodded and took the road towards the castle. Some steps were being done hardly when a bunch of viruses jumped out from the darkness.

"What the…?!" Megaman was surprised.

"Come on! I arrange these bastards within moments!" and the boy kept his promise: his right arm turned into a sword and he purified the vicinity in a second. His mates didn't have time to move at all.

"Protoman, watch out! The viruses were only a diversion!" Angie shouted it scared.

"What?" the navi turned to the little company but at this time he noticed what the girl talked about and it was thanked for only his perfect reflexes to he could avoid the something which  
flashed towards him .

A laugh fluctuated throughout the landscape after it glided beside him and the contour of a shape unfolded: the stranger sat on the branch of one of the trees and had fun very well visible. It may have been seen clearly in the weak light, seeping out on one of the windows of the castle, who they faced: the girl's armour was black and red, her ebony-black hair and scarlet eyes glittered in the scant light.  
She sprang down from the branch, and took the road towards them; her moves were graceful tremendously.

"Who are you?" Protoman asked, ready to fight.

"My name is Raven." the navi answered on a chatting voice. "You are undesirable persons here though. Well… this is the situation, if the children wander onto place where they not be allowed!" the girl's cheeky style started annoying the little team as well, and Raven enjoyed this very much. "But, to see, what kind of I am generous, I won't delete you. And to prove how much I am prepared…"

"Where is Glyde?" Megaman stepped forward. He didn't want to interrupt the girl till now, maybe she says something useful, but had enough of the yak-yak after he saw that it only goes onto procrastination.

"On a safe place. And he is well… yet. I emphasize it: yet! But it only depends on you, what kind of state will you find him in! If you find him at all…"

"You little…" Angie was enraged.

"Tic-tac! The time is running out!" Raven stabbed at the castle.

"Grrr… And how we're gonna get in?" the orange navi grumbled.

"As you would do it in the game! But it's not really sure 'cause who knows, how much we messed about the script! Or we didn't do anything? I don't remember yet…"

"C'mon! She's just wasting our time!" Protoman said and took the road towards the entrance.

"Good luck!" Raven said goodbye with an evil grin, then disappeared.

"Man! If she stayed just for one more moment, I swear, I'd have wrung the neck of her!"

"Don't be angry!" Roll came near to her friend. "It was her aim exactly."

"I know, but… whatever. You're right."

"Come, let's go because the guys will left us here finally!"

"OK!" Angie nodded, and broke into a faint smile.

* * *

"Yai! How is it possible to get in?" Tory asked.

"Next to the gate, on the right side there is a hidden switch on the wall. Press it!"

"I think this is it… Yes!" Megaman pushed one of the ornamental stones farther in by the time a quiet click signaled that: the road was free.

"The story in a nutshell: once upon a time a king lived, who was respected by his folk, but a day he died unexpectedly, and his realm was inherited by his only daughter. She tried to be a worthy descendant of her father and the people respected her likewise. The kingdom was covered by darkness not much later though, and everybody disappeared. The castle stands empty since then. Sometimes you can hear the queen's voice yet on the corridors, but nobody could see her… However, her room is closed since then, and that is the only place where the light is on…" Yai told to her company.

"Wow! The person who found this out may has a pretty dark soul!" Dex spoke up.

"So, Glyde has to be in that room." Lan said. "C'mon guys! We've to find him as soon as we can!"

"OK!" his navi nodded, and all of them entered the building.

Pitch-darkness received them inside, only little gas lamps glimmered in some places.

"Oh maaan... I would like to know that the badboys (in a present case bad girl) why selects dark places all the times?!" Angie grumbled.

"What's the problem?" Maylu turned to Rumi, who only onto the grouchy sound was attentive.

"Nothing serious!" the girl answered embarrassed. "In fact, me and Angie are similar in one thing: both of us hate the darkness by heart!"

"But honestly! Isn't it true?" the girl continued looking at her operator.

But then, as she went, did not noticed that a little peg sticked out from the floor of the desolate corridor. The recognition befell Angie too late.

"Hey! Watch out!" Protoman pulled back the navi. Due to that she almost would be cut into two by the enormous hatchet fell from the wall.

"Man! What was that?!" the girl astounded.

"Ang! Everything is OK?" Rumiko asked apprehensively.

"I think…" the navi was shaken by fright yet. "Thanks." she turned to Protoman.

"Now I'm clear." the boy answered that moderately. Signs of relief could be felt in his voice wanly.

"But… I don't remember any trap like this! There are temporary road sealings in the game but those are solvable by some logic or other kind of tasks! They are gonna drive me crazy! What would be changed yet?!" Yai banged the table angrily.

"Calm down and rather concentrate to the problem!" Chaud stopped her.

The girl, ever so it irked her to accept, had to admit that. So she took a deep breath and didn't become a drama queen.  
The company crossed a largish door and themselves were found in an enormous hall. Its far side lost into the dimness. Sudden light inundated the room and everybody snatched at their eyes painful. It needed some seconds by the time they got used to the light.

"I thought I'll go blind!" Iceman rubbed his eyes painful.

"Whether what turned on the electricity?" Tory was thinking aloud.

"I also would be curious 'bout this!" Lan said.

"And to where are you now." Dex added it to him.

"In the main hall." Yai gabbled. "From here you can go to the other floors!"

"And how many floors are here altogether?" Megaman asked.

"If I know it well, 4. Counting the ground floor and the cellar level in it."

"According to me we should split up. So we can check the floors quickly in that way." Maylu suggested.

"Good idea!" Iceman nodded.

"I undertake the first one!" Angie looked up then continued the examination of a symbol extending on the middle of the room.

"What have you found?" Rumi asked.

"I have no clue! The Sun sign is in the middle, made from red marble, around though some kind of… text. The strangest in all that while the middle unit rises out cca. 1 cm from the floor, the letters of the text encircling it dip this much into it. Yai! D' you know what the hell could this may be?"

"Sorry, but no."

"And what is _your_ opinion?" Roll came near to the orange girl.

"Whatever can it be I'm sure that a part just like this belongs to it and something, which links the parts…"

"Links? Guts!" Gutsman was surprised.

"Yep." Angie nodded.

_'Something is not correct! I cannot translate the letters but I am sure of it, I've already seen this sign somewhere…'_ Angie thought.

"OK, I'll go onto the second floor if you undertake the first." Protoman spoke up.

"I'll go into the cellar, then." Iceman undertook.

"So the ground floor is ours, isn't it Roll?" Megaman said smiling.

"Gutsman wants to go with Roll! Guts!"

"Maybe next time…" the girl answered, concealing, she wasn't really keen on the idea.

"C'mon… You shouldn't be enthusiastic so much!" the ice-navi sighed gloomy.

Gutsman nodded resigned and all of them took the road towards the selected floor.

"How do you know what is needed for the sign?" Protoman asked calmly when only he and Angie stood in the main hall.

"Simple logic…" the girl answered, opened the door in the landing then. "A negative is needed for the one which can be found on the floor. The joining is merely an assumption though. But I have to go now."

The boy nodded, and took the road to the next entrance. He looked back, but the corridor was empty already by that time.

_'Hmpf… Maybe she has just wanted to show off…'_

The second floor hosted an enormous greenhouse: different kind of tendrils and leaves hanged around everywhere, thick tree trunks blocked the road.

"What an interesting castle is this! But what we have to find anyway?" Dex looked to the screen with a doubter face.

"Well, in the original version to get of the queen's key was the object." Yai answered. "There is a part on each floors from it and, if you collect the every piece, it will show where is the room."

"Yeah. And, if I am allowed to know, how these pieces look like?" Angie enquired.

"Well…" the girl would have started it, but at this time between them and their PETs the contact fell dead suddenly.

"Megaman! Megaman, answer me! Hey! Do you hear me?" Lan shouted to the granular screen. The answer was waited for vain though.

"What is this smell?" Rumi asked nervously.

"I don't know…" Chaud looked around.

"Maylu!" Lan catched his collapsing friend. But it did not take some seconds, and everybody fell to the floor.

* * *

Raven's laughter filled every bit of the castle, and was possible to hear her ironic voice on all floors:  
"I think, the number of the possible victims increased by seven … Good luck!"

* * *

_'In other words I was left alone… But that little girlie not gonna have me! Oh, if she would get between my hands for only a minute… Calm down Ang! Listen rather.'_  
The girl moved slowly and on a sure-is-sure basis an energy sphere lit in her hand. That was not bad as well because of she didn't need to gropingly find the way in the semidarkness.  
On the corridor, as she walked further, checked all of the doors but all were closed. The road was broadened slightly on its end and joined into a junction.

_'This is really obvious!'_ Angie watched the possible three directions, from among two were barricaded completely. _'Or… Maybe it's a trap. But I never find it out if I won't go on!'  
_She took a deep breath and left. Soon after leaving newer doors which cannot be opened, arrived into a sizable room.  
"You could follow the main hall's instance on the corridors as well!" Ang said aloud by the time all of the lamp turned on. "Hey, thanx! Ok, there is only one question left: why is it so good for me? But it desn' matter, I look around rather."

The floor was covered by deep grey, square-shaped flagstones. The two-thirds of the room there was a metal pyramid which was used as a table for an iron bird cage fastened strongly. The fixing bands ran down on the side of the pyramid throughout and they were attached with a metal ring on the land into the floor. Behind the strange platform a huge tapestry hanged on the wall, on its middle with 4 smaller 'steel glasses'. Three of them was attached to the wall directly, the fourth was rised in the middle a bit. A steel arm joined them with each other likewise. Two-two bigger flagstones emerged from the plaster besides the drapery.

_'What are these may be?'_ Angie walked there. _'What are those signs be?'  
_  
She made her fingers run along on one of the right side engravings.

_'As if it would be fire… Oh! I guess I know!'_ she made a step backwards. _'Of course, the four elements!'  
_  
"Earth, water, fire, air!" she enumerated them aloud. "Ok, so I have to know only that, how can I use them…"

_'Don't give up Rumi! Please don't give up!'_

Suddenly something rummaging was heard from behind her back.

"Hey! Somebody is there?" the girl turned around, silence reigned again in the accomodation though. "Ok, good something!" she breathed a sigh of relief but heard the scratching again at this time. The sphere glittered increasingly bright and she waited for ready to fight. The electricity switched off.

"If this is a joke, then not the best!" Angie said on an increasingly nervous voice. "So you can stop it!"

At this time something sprang at her from behind and Angie fell to the floor. The sphere, kept in hand, rolled away and after some seconds turned to dust. There was no time to move for the navi, she got the next hit immediately, whereby she impacted to the wall. The pain slashed into her left arm. The newer attack was not able to avoid for her. She rolled along the stone. She was screaming out in pain when she slammed to the other wall. Though, for her luck, something kept the being busy for a moment, so she got time to rise a shield around herself.  
_  
'Not much, but at least more than the nothing… Too much and too seerious are the injuries I got! This guy knocked me off my perch badly! I'm afraid at least one hour intensive regeneration would be needed, to…'  
_  
The aggressor turned towards the girl again now.

* * *

During this on the ground floor…

"Are you OK, Roll?" Megaman asked.

He and the girl finished with at least 5 dozens virus just now.

"Yes, thanks… I am worried about them. What if…"

"Don't think about it!" the boy said encouraging. "We can save them! Come, let's go!"

"You're right!" Roll answered it.

She tried to smile but she was completely under controll of the effects of the circumstances. Lot of minutes have passed but they didn't find anything. Suddenly Megaman discovered something strange one of the rooms. In the berth, on one of the beds a slip of paper was lying with numbers: 2413.

"What have you found?" the girl asked.

"Some kind of code but I don't know to what for yet." the blue navi answered that while he was looking at the combination.

"Have you heard it, haven't you?" Roll's scared voice was made to put him off the thinking.

A thud and a scream.

"Angie!" they said at the same time and both of them ran toward into their misfortunate companion's direction.

* * *

Iceman and Gutsman almost completely finished the revision of the cellar level but nothing was found yet. Abruptly an unknown girl's voice was drifting towards them.

"This way…" the stranger said from behind a closed door which was next to them, which indicated that with a quiet click to it is openable now.

Their eyes met nervously but they go in finally. There wasn't anybody in the room…

"This place is like that as if it would be a storage or something like that." Iceman looked round.

"But where is the girl? Gutts!" Gutsman asked confused.

"I don't know… Look! There is something there!" the lower navi pointed to one of the paper boxes on which was a little box alone.

Both of them went there and they recognised then to a strong lock locked the roof of the casket.

"A code would be needed for this!" Iceman drew the conclusion. "I think let's go back into the hall. This was the last place which we may could revised, anyway."

"All right. Gutts, gutts!" his companion nodded and they took the road to the meeting point.

As soon as they got back almost were fallen by the rushing Roll and Megaman.

"Ah! What's happened? Gutts!" Gutsman looked at his panting companions.

"Angie is in trouble!" Megaman gabbled.

"We've heard only a scream…" Roll said it frightened.

They were in front of the door which led to the first floor when a newer din and after a thrilling howling filled the castle.

* * *

"Oh, my… What is this disgust may be?" Angie spoken aloud involuntarily as soon as she could see by her shield's light what arose onto her. "NO! Please don't let me down now!" she shouted when noticed that the shield weakened continual until it disappeared totally finally.  
The, at least 2 metres high, beast attacked her again: it brandished its huge metal claws to the high and the steel blades were driven with enormous impetus into the floor.

The girl managed to roll after the last moment. Although it took some seconds for the virus monster to pull its claws out from the stone floor but this time was not enough at all to Angie could move one of her limbs even shout for help. She was completely exhausted. Her only hope was to his friends probably heard the scuffle.  
The monster rose its arm again. The girl waited for the fatal blow with clenched eyes. Which did not eventuated for some reason, the howling of the beast was heard instead.  
_'What happened?'_Ang thougth and opened her eyes slowly. The virus got deleted in this moment.  
The moon appeared meanwhile outside and she saw a shape approached in the light percolating through the window.

"Protoman? Is that you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why, do I look like that?" the girl answered forcing some happiness for herself.

"I couldn't say it… Can you move?"

"Now: not. But I will be capable already after a couple of minutes I think. How could you find me?"

"I've heard you."

"Have you found something interesting up there?"

"Only a memorandum. You were right about the connection with the hall symbols."

"And I should have been surprised by this now?" Angie continued the teasing, while she tried to move a bit.

Protoman only hummed one.

"So I can be sitting already at least." the girl sighed. Distant doorslamming was heard at this time and soon the rest of the company's members stormed into the room.

"Angie! Are you okay?" Roll ran to his friend who was sitting at the wall.

"Well, an hitherto unknown virus wanted to make little bits from me but thanks to Protoman I am ok yet. So I owe you. Again."

"It doesn't matter."

"Have you found something?" Angie turned towards to Megaman.

"Roll and me a number combination." the navi answered.

"And we a box. Perhaps the code is needed for this." the other two boys said.

"The text, which I found, that's includes how we have to make the key work." Protoman added it to them.

"So the only thing we have to find out is how to open the cage." Angie thought aloud." Sure, that will be something with the symbols…"

"Look! It it didn't burned a moment before!" Megaman pointed to one of the glasses in the steel triangle where tiny flames fluttered. The fire disappeared in this minute though.

"What this may have been?" Roll wondered.

"All right. Who did and what did within last 5 seconds?" Protoman looked at his companions.

"I sat." the injured's answer was sounded.

"I was sitting beside her." the pink navi said.

"We were beside the girls all along." Iceman said and Gutsman nodded approvingly though.

"I stood here though and… I leant against the wall!" the boy struck his forehead and after he turned to the symbol. "Um… this stone looks strange…" he pressed the engraving again.

"So these are…" Angie staggered to her feet. "Switches."

"What kind of switches?" Roll asked it being surprised.

"The sign of the four elements is engraved onto the 2-2 flagstones." the girl walked to the Earth sign on the other side. "Why isn't it working now?" she stepped back when only one fire, which  
belonged to the Air symbol, burned yet.

"Because maybe it is necessary to push the switches in a particular order." Protoman said and pushed the Water symbol beside Angie, so now two little flames burned.

"Oh man! How did you know?" Ang was amazed.

"I was lucky."

"Wow Protoman! You're full of surprises!" Megamanspoke up appreciative.

"Yeah! Mine is workin' now as well!" the girl exulted.

After Roll installed the fourth panel, and all four fire blazed, from the direction of the metal pyramid some strange clicking were heard.

"The rings!" Iceman kneeled down to one of the rings. It was thorned into two. "All opened up!"

"Gutsman! Could you pick up the cage?" Megaman asked.

"Yes. Gutts! Gutts!" he lifted the cage easily.

"One of the halves of the key." Protoman watched the beautiful carved palm-sized compass.

"And in the casket is the other." Roll showed a pearl case prepared with big precision likewise. The tiny marbles dispersed the light like crstals.

"Let's get back to the hall!" Angie said it resolutely.

* * *

Getting out from the staircase strange sight met their eyes: the sign on the floor was glowing redly and light just like this glowed onto them from the ceiling.

"So there is its pair…" Protoman looked up.

"What should we do?" Roll asked it as soon as they got down to the symbol.

"First of all put the compass into the case!" the boy instructed.

"Got it!"

"Now you have to put it on the middle of the symbol exactly."

"I see." the girl nodded and executed the newer instruction.

At this time a familiar voice broke the silence…  
"Congratulation and I thank you so much! I was thinking for a long time already what kind of face you have when you discover that you played into my hand throughout…"

"Raven! What the heck are you talkin' about?!" Angie shouted it. Only the girl's sight was enough for her to be in an awful bate.

"About that sweetheart to you observed the rules of the game blindly like the 'good gusys' always do and fell into my little trap!"

"So all of the clues…"

"Yes my little angel, all of them constituted the part of the plan!"

"Why you sent the viruses?" Protoman interrupted coldly.

"I can have a little fun as well, can't I?" Raven said it smiling and took the road to the direction of the opened light cylinder which was made from the connection of the text's shining letters around the Sun symbol.

"Freeze!"Megaman hissed while he aimed his laser at the enemy.

Raven stopped, closed her eyes and answered dispassionate: "If you delete me now, not only your friends and you but everybody's going to die in this building. According to me just lay down that laser! Only if you want to live… Clever decision!" she said it with mimic praise in her voice when the boy lowered the weapon.  
The fury boiled in everybody as they had to seen as Raven walks into the pipe helplessly.

"We will meet! You can be sure of it!" she said it triumphantly and disappeared from the castle together with the light.

The walls trembled and the plaster fell down in pieces.

"Roll! Be careful!" Megaman tried to warn his companion. The girl noticed the danger but she couldn't do anything 'cause of the shock.

'_Too far! And that piece of wall is going toward for her exactly!'_ the boy thought it.

He could run as fast as he can there was no chance to get there in time and the others stood rather far from him, so he was the nearest to the girl. There was cca. only a metre and a half between Roll and the block of stone when it disintegrated into its bits simply. After the building disappeared as well. Megaman was not able to brake his impetus already and run into the girl therefore both of them fell.

Angie burst out laughing after all although the neighbourhood looked gloomier than before.

"Sorry but I couldn't bear this!" the orange navi said on a breathless sound.

On the land sitters' face slowly turned into flaming red gradually by the time Iceman and Gutsman engaged in the laugh. Moreover, a wan smile appeared on Protoman face.

"Very funny…" Roll grumbled while she tried to dust herself off.

"Who is there?" Protoman turned to the rustling bushes' direction near to him. Any answer didn't arrive but then after some moments a navi stepped onto the moonlit clearing.

"Protoman? Megaman? It's me!"

"Glyde!" Roll and Megaman shouted in a choir. "Are you okay?" the girl asked after.

"Yes, everything is OK. Although I don't remember how I got here… but I am well."

"Angie! Angie, can you hear me?"

"Rumi?" the girl looked around.

"You guys okay?" when the last word left Rumiko mouth the little screen appeared next to all of the navis. At the same time though the generated nature finally formed into its normal state: how a safety system had to look like from the inside.

"Lan! I am so glad to see you again!" Megaman looked at his operator.

"Belive it, I am glad too!"

"I think, it's time to jack out." Maylu sighed relieved.

"My PET…" Yai repined but at this time something knocked on the door the doorhandle got pushed slowly afterwards…

"Is anybody here? Hey, children! What are you doing here?" a uniformed man entered the room.

"Well… errr…" Lan stuttered but Chaud interrupted him.

"How could you get here?"

"Some calls have arrived to the police from both of the happenings.

"Have you found a PET?" Tory asked it.

"Actually yes. It was lying here before the door." the cop handed over the machine to the kid.

"Oh no, it's not mine…"

"My PET!" Yai snapped at the machine.

"Please come with me into the foyer, I have to ask some questions." the policeman said and herded the little company from the safety room.

* * *

"I swear that this happened word by word!" Angie said when she finished to tell the story.

"What I was out of…" Rumi looked away with a dreaming gaze.

"D' you know what?! THEY HAVE ALMOST KILLED US!"

"Hehe! I knew so much you will act like this!" the girl laughed.

"Pretty good joke! And this applies to you guys!" the navi said it sulking while she sent killer glances to her operator and the others who rewarded this little interlude apparently.

The team talked about the events which happened last week at Yai's place.

"So she will come back again…" Tory's look became gloomy.

"I hope as later as she can be!" Iceman said dismally. "But I would be curious about that who was the girl who helped at the cellar…"

"Maybe it was the queen's ghost itself." Yai said it. "It is in the original storyline as well that you can hear her voice sometimes but I've never told you she didn't want to help…"

"What do you think is she part of the Next Generation?" Megaman was thinking.

"Yes, it could be one of the possibilities…" Glyde answered.

"Now let's try deal with something else for a little bit. We are just quite enough stressful already!" spoke up Rumi.

"You're right." Maylu nodded.

"As I'm hearing, the lunch is ready…" the blondie listened onto the quiet bell ring.

"Lunch? Let's go! I am famishing!" Lan sprang up from one of the sofas.

"Chow hound!" Rumi made her head wobble.

Maylu, Tory and Dex laugh.

"There are some things which never will be changed."

* * *

**_A/N: So this is it! I hope you enjoyed it guys. I try to make the next chap as soon as I can! Until that pls review!_**


End file.
